Miss Olympus
by kynthiathegoddessofpercabeth01
Summary: Aphrodite had convinced The Olympian Council, to host the first annual Half-Blood pageant. Every cabin has to send one girl as their tribute. When Annabeth is chosen, she will be thrown into the crazy world of beauty pageants. How will our heroine survive? And who will become, the one and only Miss Olympus? No TLH, Percabeth fluff everywhere! Hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Olympus Chapter 1: What now?**

**AN: Hey party people, I am dropping a surprise story, on you fools! Those of you Percy Jackson lovers, will find yourselves hopefully pleased and laughing on my new Comedy/Romance Fanfiction: Miss Olympus. The summary is below…**

**Summary: Aphrodite had convinced The Olympian Council, to host the first annual Half-Blood pageant. Every cabin has to send one girl as their tribute. When Annabeth is chosen, she will be thrown into the crazy world of beauty pageants. How will our heroine survive? And who will become, the one and only Miss Olympus? No TLH, Percabeth fluff everywhere! Hehe ^_^**

**Anyway here's the disclaimer we're all forced to do…**

**Disclaimer: Θα ποτέ δική PJO, επειδή δεν είμαι Rick Riordian.**

**(Aphrodite's POV)**

I sit in my perfectly pink bedroom, lounging on my hot pink satin sheets of my four poster bed. Sara Bareilles' Fairytale is playing in the background, and I sniff "This mortal is love-deprived, along with Taylor Swift, and Adele!"

The love goddess was doing what she does best, matching up the cutest couples at camp, and documenting her favorites. Right now she was watching, Annabeth Chase bop he head to music, as she doodles her, and Percy Jackson's name surrounded by hearts.

Aphrodite squeals, and does her happy dance because she was pleased with her new favorite couple. Even though their parents don't approve, they don't care.

"OMG, Percabeth is the modern Romeo and Juliet!"

"How romantic!" I start to do my happy dance, and I cry out loud "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" in pure frivolity, and Artemis comes in my room with her bow notched. She sees me, and that there is no monsters around, so she drops her bow, and she lets out a breath of relief.

"So Arti, what did you come to my temple for?" I ask

"What?" "I didn't come for anything…" Artemis stammered, and I raise on eye brow. Arti (My pet name for Artemis) sighs, and sets herself on my bed.

"It's more than one thing though…"

"Alright honey, let it out…"

"Well, I still have some remaining feelings for Orion, and I am starting to regret swearing to be an eternal virgin." My jaw drops, and I clasp my hands together.

"Well let's start with Orion."

"I was I love with him, and he has stolen my heart even now." She states, and a tear rolls down her eyes. I hand her a Kleenex from beside my bed, as she wipes her eyes, I say "Well I suggest one thing for you but first let's address, you wanting to lose your virginity."

"Well, I feel envy stir inside of me when I see you, or Athena, or Demeter, or Tyche even, having kids who make them proud."

"My hunters make me proud, but it's not the same."

"Well Arti, I have an idea for you… why don't you channel your godly DNA into a mortal woman so when she has a baby, it'll have your DNA."

"Wow that might just work Aphrodite, thank you…" she hugs me, and I feel good.

"Now Arti, can I give you a makeover, I would make you feel very pretty…" she shrugs, and I shriek as I drag her to my closet.

**AN HOUR LATER**

**(Athena POV)**

I am sitting with the entire council, except for Artemis, as Aphrodite tries to get us to agree to a Demigod Pageant, where we offer up one of our daughters as tribute to the world of beauty. I think it is rather silly but some of the others are up for it. Zeus is about to possibly decline when a voice echoes "I think it is an interesting idea, and we could try it." My jaw drops when Artemis, as a twenty something year old woman comes out of the shadows looking amazing.

**(Apollo's POV)**

Holy Hades' underpants! I think my sister has turned hot, and based on some of the other gods reactions, they agree with me. She wears a simple sliver, flat-neckline, one-shoulder chiton that goes to her knee caps, silver Greek sandals with a crescent moon emblem in gold on it. She was wearing mascara, eyeliner, pale pink lipstick, her auburn hair was curled down to her mid back. She smiles, and Zeus bellows "All in favor of this pageant, say I!"

Artemis, Poseidon, Ares, Dionysus, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hades, I, and Hermes yell "I!"

"It has been decreed, the pageant will commence in 2 weeks." "Aphrodite go announce to the camp!"

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I was still listening to music when Malcom taps my shoulder, saying there has been a meeting for all of the campers.

"Alright I'm coming…"

I start to take off until I'm knocked over by my Seaweed Brain.

He gets off me, laughs at me, and throws me over his shoulder all the way to the amphitheater. When we get there, Aphrodite is there on the stage, smiling radiantly.

"Campers, I am pleased to tell you thatThe Gods have allowed me to create the first ever Miss Olympus Beauty Pageant for Demigods!"

"What now?!" Majority of the crowd yells…

**AN: Well that's all for now, I hope you like I think it was a great idea, and I apologize if there are any OOCness I am tired…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Olympus Chapter 2: Rules and Regulations**

**AN: I am going to make this short so I can release some more of Miss Olympus. Just to clarify this story will get Percabeth, it hasn't occurred, neither has the kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordian, therefore I don't own PJO… **

**Song Inspiration: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray **

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Aphrodite passes out a packet to every cabin councilor, and she shoos us off to our cabin to read.

_**Miss Olympus Pageant Rules and Regulations**_

**Every cabin should send one female representative from each Cabin. If there are no females, please contact Aphrodite.**

**The way to determine who to send can be voted or one of the eligible bachelorettes may volunteer.**

**Your votes should be done in two days at most.**

**The selected models will have one stylist from my cabin. Except the chosen one from mine.**

**If you're caught trying to sabotage another contestant, you will be disqualified.**

**The remaining campers will help with the set- up and production. Some will be chosen for announcers.**

**If you are eliminated you may not come back into the competition, at all.**

**When we narrow to the finale 3 campers left, the eliminated girls may pick sides on their favorite remaining contestant.**

**Betting is allowed to take place.**

**Have fun! **

**Love,**

**Aphrodite**

"Alright so does anyone want to volunteer?" one of my siblings Yasmin asks, and when no one responds, she pulls out a box with slips of paper.

"I have a way to vote, everyone takes a slip, writes the name of the camper they want in, and place it in the box." she states and everyone takes a slip, and grabs a writing utensil. I look at my blank slip, and look at me half-sisters around the room, and I select Misty, a dyed strawberry blond, with blue grey eyes. I feel bad for condemning any of them to the world of fashion and beauty. It's a very painful world, and is one of the only subjects that Athena kids are out of their comfort zone. I was the last one to place my name in the box. We give the box to Chiron, to hold for a few days until the revealing ceremony takes place. That night I don't get very much sleep due to my tossing and turning. One single thought kept running through my mind, what if I get picked? I think there are 7 other girls beside me, the odds are slim. I sit on my bed writing a journal entry in my diary. Yes, I have a secret diary, shocking! **(AN: I feel that even the most non-girly girls can have a diary, they call it a journal… I would know I am one of those girls!)**

_Dear Journal,_

_ Aphrodite has somehow managed to convince the council to have a demigod pageant. Wow, that's shocking that the majority would agree! Anyway I can't help feeling that I will be selected for my cabin's tribute. Frankly, the prospect of being thrown headfirst into the world of fashion scares me as much as spiders *shudder*. I wish Athena knew more about these kind of things, it would reassure me a bit. I mean I would still be scared stiff. _

_Anyway there are some other things I need to be taken off my shoulders. The main thing is a demigod known as Percy Jackson. Yes, the cliché has happened, I am slowly falling for Percy Jackson, son of my mother's enemy, and I don't give a flying Pegasus shit. I have had a crush on him since we were 12 years old, and I am afraid my slowly growing love is unrequited. His unruly ebony locks, his toned figure, his tan skin, his handsome face, and those enchanting green eyes all are a part of his physical appeal. However unlike some girls *coughDrewcough* I don't just care for his physical appearance. His smile, laugh, loyalty, kindness, and his way of being a Seaweed Brain cause part of my affections towards him._

_It doesn't matter to me that he isn't the brightest person, or that he's a bit slow, because he's my Seaweed Brain. *sigh* I sound like one of those crazy love struck girls who moon over celebrities like One Direction or Hunter Hayes. Those girls study the public facts about them, and act like they truly know them, but it's different with Percy and I. We've been on 2 quests together, (3 if you count the Sea of Monsters), we met when we were 12, and we became best friends, despite our differences and our parents. _

_I know that when people accuse us of liking each other, we both deny it. I feel that since my feelings are unrequited from Percy, I should keep my mouth shut so we don't become awkward around each other. Even though it hurts to see other girls throw themselves at him, I will sit in silence. If Percy is happy with someone else, I will be happy that he's happy, and will be grateful to whoever makes him feel that way. _

_I couldn't go with The Hunters because I was in love with Percy, and I couldn't leave him behind. My heart told me to stay, and I listened to it. I wonder if I do join The Hunters, will it stop the yearnings of my heart. Will I stop loving Percy Jackson? But I know that will never happen because I will always love Percy Jackson…_

_I know that The Fates planned out a cruel life, first with my father issues, then Thalia turning into a tree, then Luke and the war, and last my unrequited love for Perseus Jackson. But I still have faith that something will turn right in my life, that Fate will bring me my long-awaited happiness. I will wait for however long it takes._

_Annabeth Chase_

I close my journal, and hide it under my mattress making sure no one is awake at this time. I glance at the digital alarm clock next to my bunk that reads 12:57 am. I sigh lightly, and face the celling, gently singing a song that makes me calm

_(Jax Berlin Cover)_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven_

_Would you let me bring my man_

_When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in_

_Darling, tell me if you can._

After that everything turns black. And I fade into a scene. I see an alter in a temple, with hundreds of smiling people sitting in the pews. Then by a woman at the front, which turns out to be Hera, and I see the man looking down the aisle, is Percy. I start to swallow hard when I realize its Percy's wedding, and I wonder who the lucky girl is. I hear the cue music start to play, and like everyone else I turn to the doors across the aisle. A woman comes out and I gasp, she is flawless. Her hair done in a complex spiral, her face make-up free, and a gown made of pure silk, wrapped to just the right amount, and was embroidered with silver beads to form flowers. I looked her over, tall, honey blond, tan, and a set of stormy grey… wait a second is that who I think it is. I was facing an older version of myself.

Holy Hera! Please let this be a premonition! I beg, then suddenly feel like I am being pulled. I find myself in older ME's body. I was through with the vows, and only centimeters from kissing Percy, when I was being shaken. My body goes into attack mode, and on instinct I sucker punch my "attacker", and unfortunately I was pulled out of my dream. I see my entire cabin laughing, and a winded Malcom on the floor. I snicker, and offer him a hand, as he says "Note to self: Never wake Annabeth from a nice dream…"

"How did you know I was having a good dream?" I questioned with my eye brows raised

"Because, you were smiling, and you rarely smile…" Malcom clarifies, and I shrug.

~Time Skip to next day~

Aphrodite stand on the stage with 16 envelops in her hand.

"Thank you for coming to all you campers, and the hunters…" she said gesturing to The Hunters who were there. So here are the selected tributes

Zeus Cabin- Thalia Grace

Demeter Cabin- Katie Gardiner

Ares Cabin- Clarisse LaRue

Aphrodite- Drew Tanaka

The Hunters/Artemis- Phoebe Shaffer

Hecate Cabin- Lou Ellen

Hebe Cabin- Lana Vice

Nemesis Cabin- Eliana Garde

Hypnos Cabin- Jayla Wester

Apollo Cabin- Samantha Illea

Hephaestus Cabin- Nyssa Jira

Hermes Cabin- Penelope Draft

Iris Cabin- Indigo Colour

Tyche Cabin- Brianna Luck

Nike Cabin- Alexa Charleston

…And for the Athena cabin…

"Annabeth Chase!" Aphrodite squeals, and all head look in my direction. I put my head down as I walk on the stage, standing next to Thalia.

"These are your models for the first ever Miss Olympus Pageant!" Aphrodite yells, and I silently pray to my mother for help…

**AN: WOW poor Annabeth, don't worry, she'll survive. Anyway I hope you like Annabeth's diary/journal scene. I took that entire speech from my heart, so take the time to read it truly… Thank you!**

**DG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Olympus Chapter 3: Prepping & Planning**

**AN: Hai guys, I'm back with Miss Olympus, yay! Anyway this chapter Annabeth struggles with some choices, a rivalry scene, and some surprises are revealed. Plus I need song suggestions for the runway appearances, talent potions, and interview background noise. So let's start now…**

**I don't own Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charlie XCX **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so do the math…**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I swear The Fates are screwing with me just for their own sadistic pleasure. I bet they were cracking up when I was selected. First it was horrible parents, then my running away, then my best friend turning into a tree, my "older brother" turning evil, almost losing my best friend Percy, the war, Luke's death, falling for Percy, and now this accursed beauty pageant.

"Aghhhh!" I shriek, and throw my knife into the nearby wall. I hear the door open, and Aphrodite stands there with a short blond girl with braces, her hands filled with bags of make-up and outfits.

"Annabeth, darling it's so good to see you!" she exclaims and kisses both cheeks.

"This is my daughter Lacey, she is your style expert." And Lacey rushes over, babbling a mile a minute, I only caught a few words like Pleasure, fabulous, and perfection. I shake her hand calmly, and Aphrodite flashes somewhere else leaving behind a lingering scent of designer perfume. Lacy throws all her bags onto my bed, and pulls out a sketchbook.

"All right we have to start on your first outfit which is for the Introduction Ceremony that tops the show off." And then she starts rambling about skin tone, and coloring schemes. I only half- listen, as I start to think if Percy sees me in this competition, and if I try, he might realize he likes me back if he does.

"Alright let's get started!" I say, and Lacey looks at me surprised but flips over the sketchbook, and I see a drawing of a model that looks exactly like me. She writes down the colors, that I would look good in, and I select, a golden color. She then starts to create different dress styles, until we find the one I want. She starts to pack up, when a strange girl enters my cabin, she's tall, slightly muscular, wears a camp tee, blue jeans, and black converse. She has medium ash-brown straightened hair, light tan, and blue grey eyes with gold riming the pupil. She walks up to me, and sticks out her hand "Hi, I'm Alexandra Victory, cabin counselor of Nike, and one of the two host for the Miss Olympus Pageant." "I came here to say that aside from your competitor from the Nike Cabin, the rest of the cabin is rooting for you!"

"But why?" I manage to stutter out

"Because, she is so annoying, she always claims to be the best even though she is bad at a lot of things…" Alexandra responds

"Yeah, same thing with the Aphrodite cabin, everyone hates Drew, so we're supporting you!" Lacey adds

"Wow, umm I don't know what to say…" I drawl

"Don't worry just know that Nike has your back." She winks, and starts to strut off, and before she leaves, she faces us "Oh by the way, I also ship Team Percabeth!" and she leaves me shocked and Lacey squealing like a little girl. She starts skipping away, and I shrug it off. I close the door, grab a pair of clothes consisting of a camp tee that has shrunk a bit exposing my stomach, a pair of white shorts with a black belt, and some red converse. I tie my hair into a high ponytail, and look down to my shirt it is a bit snug and form fitting. I wish I had another shirt to wear, but the rest are in the laundry. I sigh and take a deep breath, exiting my cabin. I make a straight beeline for the arena. Surprisingly the arena was completely empty. I go into the shack, and pull out a metal tray/ table, with a large array of throwing knifes. I also pull out a battery operated I-Pod dock (home base), and an I-phone touch with an owl case. I place the I-pod on the dock, and hit play. Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charlie XCX, starts and I find myself rapping/singing as I throw knifes. **(AN: I changed the I-G-G-Y part to A-N-N-A for Annabeth)**

_**First things first, I'm the realest (realest)**_

_**Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)**_

_**And I'm still in the Murda Bizness**_

_**I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)**_

A knife finds its way over a spot the right lung would be at, on a straw dummy, I keep throwing as I sing.

_**You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)**_

_**Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)**_

_**Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris**_

_**High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)**_

_**Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)**_

_**Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)**_

_**Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?**_

_**Champagne spillin', you should taste that**_

I find the spot where the jugular would be, and let another knife fly.

_**I'm so fancy**_

_**You already know**_

_**I'm in the fast lane**_

_**From L.A. to Tokyo**_

_**I'm so fancy**_

_**Can't you taste this gold**_

_**Remember my name, 'bout to blow**_

Next spot, was where the male genitalia would be.

_**I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this**_

_**Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is**_

_**And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it**_

_**Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department**_

_**Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline**_

_**And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind**_

_**So get my money on time, if they not money, decline**_

_**I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind**_

Then two knifes struck the temples of the dummy, and I kept going.

_**Now tell me, who that, who that?**_

_**That do that, do that?**_

_**Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that**_

_**I be that A-N-N-A, put my name in bold**_

_**I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw**_

The next spot was a precision hit to the abdomen region that would be the stomach area.

_**I'm so fancy**_

_**You already know**_

_**I'm in the fast lane**_

_**From L.A. to Tokyo**_

_**I'm so fancy**_

_**Can't you taste this gold**_

_**Remember my name, 'bout to blow**_

The next two knifes hit in the dummy's blank eyes.

_**Trash the hotel**_

_**Let's get drunk on the mini bar**_

_**Make the phone call**_

_**Feels so good getting what I want, yeah**_

_**Keep on turning it up**_

_**Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck**_

_**Film star, yeah I'm deluxe**_

_**Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow**_

The next on went straight into the middle of the forehead.

_**Still stunting, how you love that**_

_**Got the whole world asking how I does that**_

_**Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that**_

_**Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that**_

_**Just the way you like it, huh?**_

_**You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)**_

_**Never turn down money**_

_**Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like**_

The spot where the left lung is located, was my next target.

_**I'm so fancy**_

_**You already know**_

_**I'm in the fast lane**_

_**From L.A. to Tokyo**_

_**I'm so fancy**_

_**Can't you taste this gold**_

_**Remember my name, 'bout to blow**_

_**Who that, who that, A-N-N-A**_

_**That do that, do that, A-N-N-A**_

_**Who that, who that, A-N-N-A**_

_**(Blow)**_

I pick out the biggest, and sharpest looking knife out of the remaining selection. I produce a piece of fabric, a blindfold and tie it around my eyes. I raise my arm up and fling, still singing out loud.

_**Who that, who that, A-N-N-A**_

_**That do that, do that, A-N-N-A**_

_**Who that, who that, A-N-N-A**_

_**(Blow)**_

I remove my blindfold to see where the knife landed, the middle of the heart. I hear wild cheers, and I turn to see everyone from camp clapping. Well except for two, one was Drew Tanaka, and the other a girl who I believe is Alexa Charleston the Nike cabin rep.

There were a few wolf-whistles at my outfit, and I rolled my eyes. Thalia leaps down into the arena and whistles "Damn girl where did you learn how to sing, those dance moves, and the knife skills?"

I say one simple word "Practice…"

Drew storms into the arena looking pissed with Alexa not far behind her.

"Oh my Gods Chase!" "Are you trying to be a show-off and a slut!" she practically screeches. I mean show-off didn't faze me but slut, oh no she didn't.

"Did you just call Annabeth a slut?" Clarisse yells from the crowd above.

"Like yeah!" Alexa chimes in and a wave of red hot anger roars in my eyes, and I lash out, sweeping Drew and Alexa's feet from underneath them. They tumble to the floor as everyone oohhhs from the upper areas of the arena. Thalia climbs up one of the sides to the front row seats, and Phoebe, brings her popcorn.

"Go Annabeth! Give them a can of Athena-style whoop ass!" she cries and the rest of the people cry the same thing.

"It's funny that you think I'm the slut here Drew, cause I'm not the girl who charmspeaks men into fucking her, then dumps them!" I snarl and Drew looks like she was voted as ugliest person on the planet.

"And you…" I look at Alexa "You know nothing about me, so you can't say anything and think I will take it and bit my tongue! No way in fucking Tartarus would that ever happen, because I am not a pushover, you bitch!" I snarl again and take my I-pod, and dock, and storm out of the arena, leaving behind the stunned crowd, and two annoying bitches Alexa and Drew.

I go into my cabin, lock the door, and play my angry soundtrack with heavy rock, as I take a scalding shower. I hear my friends trying to coax me out of my room, but I holler at them to get lost. They give up after an hour, Seaweed Brain had tried the most. I fall into a mood to write my feelings away

_Dear Journal,_

_ Gods today was horrible… All I wanted was some time alone, and that couldn't happen. I was throwing knifes, and singing/raping and doing some knife tricks. After the song was finished, and I did my "blindfolded knife throw", everyone at camp was there applauding except for Drew Tanaka (Head of the Aphrodite Cabin) and Alexa Charleston (Daughter of Nike). They came up to m and harassed me with names like slut. I felt red hot anger wash over me, and I attack them with a verbal assault._ _I have been locked up in my room ever since. _

_Sometimes I hate my life, and wish life didn't hate me. But that's never going to happen anytime soon, and I hope Drew and Alexa suffer for their arrogance, and brash attitude._

_Signed,_

_Annabeth Chase_

I close my book, as I hear the conch shell for dinner. I trudge to the mess hall, and sit at my table where everyone is staring at me, and I glare at them.

People turn their heads back to their food, until Aphrodite shows up grinning from ear to ear.

"Demigods, I am here to announce some news for the pageant…"

"First the audience, which is all of you that aren't the models are the voters!' people start chattering excitedly

"Second, I have selected the hosts for this event which will be televised…" "They are Alexandra Victory from Nike Cabin, and Perseus Jackson from Poseidon Cabin!"

"Fuck me…" I thought to myself as Percy's name was called

**AN: Well this took a while to write, and its 15 pages long! Yippee! Any who** **I will update Hollywood Love next! Byeeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Olympus Chapter 4: Just Perfect**

**AN: Hello my fellow Fanfiction audience, I'm back… I want to note ahead of time that I will be updating almost every day! Yippee! Anyway here you go…**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I am not the owner of PJO or its rights…**

**(Annabeth's POV) One Day before the show…**

_Dear Journal,_

_Let me just say a theory I have: Aphrodite is out to get me! I mean come on this is the icing on the cake. *sigh* Oh well I gotta stay alert and watch what I say. Use some of my "child of Athena" wisdom. Wish me some luck, Tyche isn't liking me lately._

_Yours Truly,_

_Annabeth "WiseGirl" Chase_

I close my journal, sighing loudly, as I drag myself off of my bunk. I go to my trunk, and grab a backless white styled one-piece with a gold hoop, a loose top, and a pair of denim shorts. I change in the cabin's bathroom, and I sprint across the strawberry fields receiving some strange looks from some of the campers. I just keep sprinting until I feel the moist sand of the Canoe Lake's beach under my feet. I find a nearby cave so I hide my clothes in there, until I need them later. I jump into the water laughing, this gives me some time to forget about tomorrow… **(AN: Ellie Goulding's Beating Heart is the inspiration for any of the beach scenes in this chapter)**

**(Alexandra's POV)**

Tomorrow is the day, I'm so excited I could just burst! Anyway I was heading to the Aphrodite Cabin for my final dress fitting before the show tomorrow night. I walk into the cabin to see Percy being prodded, and poked by an Aphrodite guy that is scolding him because he can't stand still. I snort, and the boy's face me.

The Aphrodite kid yells "Lacey, Alexandra's here for her fitting!" Lacey comes bounding from the bathroom I guess, and pulls me along with her. She has me close my eyes, and I hear a rustling sound like a bag. She moves my hands away from my eyes, and I gasp. This was a dress made for a goddess, quite literally.

The dress was a chiffon, one-shoulder, V-neck, silver belted waist, and a long slit exposing my lightly tanned, and newly shaved legs. The dress exposes a fair amount of back and cleavage, and the color of the dress makes me stare in wonder is like someone took all of the hues of pink, red, orange, and golden from a beach sunset and mixed it together to make one single color.

"It's beautiful…" I trail off not knowing what to say. I have never seen anything like it before, I am astonished. My father, British-born athlete Peter Victory, who has been to the Olympics for fencing, and has won at least a gold every time, could buy me anything I wanted, but he couldn't ever buy something as beautiful as this. She turns away as I slip on the dress, and she leads me, out to where Percy is. When I get out there, Percy is wearing the exact suit from the poker party in the 2006 remake of James Bond's: Casino Royale.

"Well someone looks dapper…" I say in a faux British accent that sounds very realistic even though I was raised in the states.

"Why thank you, and don't you look elegant." I says in an obviously fake British accent.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such complex words!" I exclaim in mockery, but he just rolls his eyes. "Well I guess Annabeth's rubbing off on me…" he retorts scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"I have a question you can whisper it if you want to; do you like Annabeth more than I friend, yes or no?" his cheeks tinge pink, and he leans in and whispers "Yes, but I don't think I only like her though…" I lost it. I was reduced to squealing, and apparently the 2 Aphrodite kids had heard and we were all screaming "Percabeth shippers for life!"

Percy starts to freak out, and begs on his knees "Please swear on the River Styx not to say anything to anyone, it's totally obvious she doesn't like me…"

"We swear on the River of Styx not to say anything." We all swear and thunder rumbles in the background. Percy nods and trudges to the bathroom to change. He comes out in tan cargo shorts and a camp shirt, and hands the suit to the guys, and walks out. The guy places the suit in a special trunk, and strolls out of the room. Lacey then works on adjusting the dress for my measurements, and I am twitching because I can't move.

Then Thalia strolls into the room wearing her usual hunter's garb, and is followed by Phoebe into the cabin.

"Hello Lacey, Alexandra…" Thalia looks at us as does Phoebe.

"Hello Thalia, here for your dress?" Lacey ask and Thalia nods. Lacey runs to the back, and returns with a black and electric blue short dress. The bodice is strapless like the electric blue of her eyes, displaying an empire waistline that just barely passes her kneecaps. Lacey goes to the back and pulls out a modest silver colored dress that must be Phoebe's. I inwardly roll my eyes at the obvious choice of color, the hunters are so predictable well except Thalia but that's not the point.

"So who here thinks Percy and Annabeth are going to be shy and never admit their feelings to each other?" Thalia asks as she and Phoebe raise their hands. Lacey starts stammering angrily, and I smirk.

"_Hmmm… This will make an interesting bet if they choose to accept." I think to myself_

"Well I have to contradict that theory Miss Grace, because I will bet you 2,000 drachmas that they will reveal their feelings!" Lacey then chimes in "I agree!" which cause Thalia to ponder my proposition.

"So Thalia and Phoebe if you want to join, we need to swear on the River Styx before we can officially start the bet…"

"We swear on the River Styx to abide by the bet's rules…" Thalia and Phoebe swear, and Lacey and I do the same thing hearing the faint sound of thunder in the background. The deal has been sealed.

"Ready to lose?" Thalia questions

"Not a chance, victory will be mine!" I quote my favorite catchphrase. I strut assuredly to the back where I am going to strip my dress off.

**(Percy's POV)**

I walk my way to the beach, my mind a million places at one going a mile a minute. I walk down the path, but my vison tunnels and all I see is her. Annabeth's blond princess curls are taking on a more windblown look, her usually calculating stormy eyes have a playful glint in them, and her laugh is adorable.

I shake my head, as I stealthily sneak up behind her, picking her up by her waist ignoring her shrieks of protest, and throw her into the lake. She soon resurfaces with a murderous glint in her eyes as she hollers "Perseus Jackson!" I took that as my cue to run, but she was faster. She ended up tackling me so I face planted into the lake. I could hear her laughing from above so I grabbed her leg bringing her down with me. She hits the water as soon as I hit the surface. She ends up resurfacing with one of her rare giant grins that makes my heart do a gymnastics routine. She then promptly splashed water in my face. I splash her back, and before we know it we're having an all-out splash war. After we're too tired we sit on the sand, talking to each other about anything and everything. It's good to talk to my best friend again. We stay like this watching the waves and the sun slowly slip away until the conch sounds for dinner…

**AN: AHHHHHH! Oh meh gerd, almost-Percabeth fluff. You know Alexandra is based off my looks, she's my clone except a few years older, and majority of my personality, not my backstory however. Anyway updates come later today… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Olympus Chapter 5: Introduction Ceremony**

**AN: Hey I said I would be back sooner or later today so I am here again. Let the ceremony begin! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson franchise**

**(Alexandra's POV)**

"10 minutes until we're live and on air…" a random Hephaestus kid shouts, and that doesn't help my jumping nerves that are making me so anxious that I feel like vomiting. Percy walks over to me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I'm going to be sick!" I exclaim as I clamp a hand over my mouth, choking back the vomit. His grin forms into a straight line and instructs "Okay, take a deep breath, and take some water." He hands me a Smart Water bottle, and I chug the water in about a minute. I wipe my mouth with my hand, and thank him quietly. He nods and we practice our lines one more time.

**(Narrator's POV)**

As the two hosts practice and the audience's anticipation, the models are getting dressed and prepped. Drew and some of the other girls are gossiping about how they're going to win, others are practicing their walk, all except one Annabeth Chase she sits uncomfortably in a chair as Lacey adds the finale touches to Annabeth's face. Lacey has enhanced her natural beauty by doing a light coat of mascara, light blush to Annabeth's slightly rosy cheeks, and a light shade of light cerise colored lips. Suddenly Athena appears in the room, the goddess' eyes filled with pride. Athena shrinks to human size, and walks over to Annabeth who is too shocked to move.

"My daughter I know I haven't always made this known but I'm proud of you, and I believe in you. Annabeth gets out of her chair and flings herself into the goddess' open arms and they embrace while Lacey pulls out the necessary supplies for Annabeth's hair. Athena then backs out of the hug and disappears leaving Annabeth smiling ridiculously, as Lacey with the speed of a lightning bolt finishes Annabeth's hair. Thick strands from the front of her hair were pulled back, curled, and pinned back, while the rest of the curls were even curlier and pushed towards the front. A simple pair of gold dangly earrings adorned her ears. Her dress looked like it was made of magic, with its halter neckline, form fitting bodice, and mermaid skirt in white with a layer of shimmery gold fabric that overlaps the white. Annabeth wears a pair of 2 in gold with white feather accessory strappy heels. The cue music starts to play, as the hosts walk out on stage arm-in-arm holding microphones.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all kind, welcome!" Percy shouts and the crowd roars and applauds as Alexandra announces

"We're your hosts, I'm Alexandra Victory…" "…And I'm Percy Jackson!" Percy interjects

"And we want to welcome you to the first annual Miss Olympus Beauty Pageant…" Alexandra finishes

Then Percy starts off an inspiring monologue "The Miss Olympus pageant is a contest not only of beauty; but also wit, skill, and grace. The winner of this competition will have all of these requirements, and more…"

Alexandra then continues "The beauty this contest exploits isn't just on the outside, it's what's inside that will count. Viewers the choice is up to you, chose the one who will become Miss Olympus…" and they take a seat in two chairs, on opposite sides of the runway.

They start calling off names. Girls come out in gowns long, short, colorful, and plain. Some of the girls look good, others however don't. When Drew Tanaka is called, she comes out in a hot pink gown that makes her look like a cupcake. Alexandra laughs so hard she almost falls out of her chair, causing Drew to glare at the daughter of Nike. Then the last name was called, Annabeth Chase…

**(Percy's POV)**

When Annabeth's name was called it was only a few seconds before, WiseGirl came promenading down the runway looking as beautiful as she usually is, and gets a loud set of applause. The gown compliments her skin, her hair is intricately braided, and she doesn't have to much make up on. She looks absolutely perfect, and I can't help but stare. Once she stands with the rest of the girls, Alexandra stands up and announces "We're going to take a short break, and when we come back will be the for the Formal Wear catwalk." And the cameras turn off…


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Olympus Chapter 6: Formal Wear**

**AN: Hey guys this chapter is the first round of catwalks, and some drama so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordian…**

**(Alexandra POV)**

When the camera's red light flicks off, I look over at Percy who lets out a shaky breath that he's been holding in, and I realize I did the same thing. As soon as we both breathe out, I feel an immense burden lift off my shoulders. I take a sip of my water, as we wait for our cue. The red light flashes on, and Percy announces "Welcome back!"

"We're currently going to start the Formal Wear round." The step out of the way and Stay the Night by Zedd with Haley Williams (Zedd and Kevin Drew Extended Remix) starts blasting out of the speakers. The audience starts to cheer, as the first model struts on the runway. It's Lana Vice from the Hebe Cabin wearing an ankle length gown with a black bandeau bodice, and ivory pleated skirt with empire waistline. Her ginger hair is braided as she adorns in some fine jewels, and heavy eye makeup along with bright pink lipstick.

She smiles and the crowd goes wild, as she leaves Thalia comes out in a short Royal blue halter neck and tulle-skirt gown that swishes against her kneecaps. Her hair was stylishly crimped and she wore her usual black eyeliner and mascara. She was replaced with Katie who wore a lace detailed chlorophyll-colored gown with a single shade lighter lace detailed on top. Her hair was twisted into a chignon, and her green eyes were outlined with a warm brown eyeliner, and shimmery red lipstick.

Then was Clarisse with a short scarlet red dress, her hair was straitened and she was fake smiling. Next was Lou Ellen from Hecate, She wore a black and purple sleeved gown that outlined her body, and dark purple and black smoky eye with maroon lipstick. Alexa then was up next, and she wore a high-low coral colored gown, and a load of make-up. When she was walking her heel snagged on her dress, and she trips and eats runway. I fall out of my chair snorting which causes Alexa to burn a scarlet color resembling Clarisse's dress.

She quickly scurries off the stage letting Drew strut on stage with a _very_ short violet/blue color that flattered her, and placed a matching eyeshade on with her usual pink lipstick. Then the rest of the models went by in a flash, and the third to last Jayla Wester from Hypnos fell asleep on stage and we had to haul her off. Then Samantha Illea comes strutting out on stage with her sky blue high-low gown flowing behind her as if there were wind, her face did with soft make-up and you could see many guys drooling. Then as she came off Annabeth slowly stepped on the runway and the entire female population were left to covetous glares, and the males to lustful stares. While Samantha had stepped on stage the song had ended and when Annabeth came on Empire by Shakira had started. Annabeth emerged out of the darkness like a shy kitten but she looked like a goddess.

Her dress was a light grey mermaid dress with so many designs on the dress it looked like a maze. Her hair was placed into a simple bun with a few curls framing her face. Her skin glowed and _only_ had a subtle amount of mascara, and shimmery lip gloss on. Percy was flabbergasted as she passed and when she walked the other way her was staring at her behind.

"That sly bastard…" I thought to myself as I smirked at Percy, and when he noticed that I had seen what he was doing, he turned a shade of red that seemed impossible to achieve.

"Anyway we'll be back in 5 with our first set of interviews, but for now a word from our sponsors!" I announce having the light turn off. I drag Percy from his seat as the expression is still plastered on his handsome face.

"Come on Aquaman, let's go!" Percy snapped out of his reverie and smirked "Aquaman?"

I glared as he chuckled, as I drag him backstage.

**(Narrator's POV)**

Alexandra and Percy make their way to the lounging area for a minute, when Drew runs up to them.

"Hey Percy…" she winks at him and he, looks kind of grossed out, as Alexandra mutters "And what am I chopped liver?" Drew then launches herself at Percy smashing her lips onto his, and he immediately pulls her off. Drew wipes her mouth, and pushes her arms together to make her breasts bigger.

"What's the matter Percy-poo?" "You don't like my kisses?" Percy bluntly says no while Alexandra snorts.

"Yeah we all know Percy here wants to kiss An- mmph!" Percy slaps his hand over Alexandra's mouth in time. Drew narrows her eyes as she huffs, and stomps away angrily. Percy removes his clamped hand from the Nike Cabin's councilor.

"Don't say anything!" he exclaims and Alexandra rolls her eyes, as they walk off. Little did they know there was a certain 2 goddesses watching.

"Percabeth is in motion!" Aphrodite squeals while Athena on the other area considers "If my daughter likes that Sea Spawn back this will be bad…"

**Hahaha! Sorry for the later updates today was the first day of school so yeah! Bye!**

**DivergentGoddess **


End file.
